First Light
by XxXGodsXxXMessengerXxX
Summary: Jasper and Maria never separated and they still have their newborn army, trying to rid of the vegetarian vampires. Can Alice show Jasper he doesn't have to become the monster he was created to be, or will it be too late? AXJ EXB RXEM CXES please R
1. Preface

**Hi everybody! This is my first chapter, please read and review! I worked really hard on this, it actually came to me in a dream...so ya! and I do take constructive criticism, it helps. And thank you my best friend Snarffle for helping me out. Without you this story wouldn't be out with this wicked awesome name right now. Thanks =) Enjoy...I don't own twligiht  
~Angie**

**JPOV**

As I walked into the room, all the feelings and emotions hit me all at once. I have noticed ever since I joined this vampire army, that these vampires don't feel as others do. Well the newborns anyway. All they want is hunger, or they feel lust over one another, and a lot of confusion mixed on top of it. Probably because they don't know what to do with themselves…they can't remember anything their human life accept for the burning…The way Maria, my mate, and I work is we take them when they least expect it, we make sure we're not seen. That way, they won't remember, they just think and wonder how it all happened. They won't wander off looking for their families, like i wish i could sometimes...

But which would I rather prefer? Stupid fragile mortal beings, or my new life...Killing things that are no more important then the dirt on my shoes, and being immortal, with nothing but other vampires being able to penetrate my skin.

Then why do I continually ask myself this question every single day of my endless life...am I really happy? And what is it that every time I hunt on a human; I feel a tinge of pain, of hurt that doesn't go away until I stop drinking. But I feel I'm being drawn closer to this force the more I move us northwest. Towards Forks Washington.

**R&R**


	2. Arrival

**Please enjoy and review=)..oh ya! I don't own Twilight, but I did see the movie!**

I ran as quickly as I could towards my new home. It may take them make take a while to finally get used to me, but they'll love me, finally someone to love me and love on me without having to tell myself continually tell myself that out there somewhere, someone loves me. I know that for a fact that it is true, but it just hasn't happened yet. I have all the time in the world to wait.

The clouds began to turn dark gray, telling me I was close to my destination. Carlisle was his name if I'm not mistaken. This shouldn't be too hard to do; I mean really…they were going to accept me anyway.

A forest came into view, and quite a distance away I saw a three story white house. I ran even faster knowing I was so close to where I wanted and needed to be. I came to a sudden halt within the perimeter and slowly etched my way towards the front door.

But before I can even get there, a tall vampire with blonde hair came out of the house.

"May I help you?" He asked me so politely. Okay, I can't back out now..

"Hi, my name is Alice Brandon, I know all about you and your vegetarian diet. I do it myself. I was just wondering if you would have room for one more. I know you're full of others, but…but…I really need to know that I can be a family with someone." Wow…didn't know it was all going to come out like that.

He gave me such a big warm smile and walked me up the stairs to the door. Wait…I need time to explain more about my powers and talk to the rest of the family…My world went black….

"_Alice…I want to stop, I just need you to help me do it. Before the Volturi decide to come back, please Alice…" Begged the blonde vampire with red eyes. I don't know who he is…I am going to meet him later. But when? _

_He was drop dead gorgeous, his blonde hair was a beautiful blonde, with it very curly, his skin a perfect pale white..and..and…._

"_I trust in you." I comforted "You can do this. Come on, lets go hunt." I soothed._

The vision ended. That was the second time I had him in one of my visions. He was a lot clearer in this one too.

I opened my eyes to face my new family, what in the world could be going on inside their mind right now? I don't know.

"Oh my gosh sweet heart are you okay?" asked a vampire named Esme, if I remember this right.

I nodded at her sweetly and started looking around. Great! The rest of the family were back…and hovering over me…

In one swift motion I sat up. "Do you need me to explain?" I asked as quickly as possible.

"I think I actually got most of it." One of them said. I turned and he had bronze hair and it was a little tousled, and next to him, a human. A human.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh did you now?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"I'm Edward Cullen, welcome to the family. I can read minds, and I saw your little dream thing. But it also seemed so much closer to reality then it should have been.

"Hi everyone, my name is Alice…..Cullen. My power is to see the future, and I guess that one hit me before I could officially meet all of you. I know you're wondering right now what I saw, but I'm sure Edward can fill you in right? I have never really learned how to use my power in a way that I won't waste my energy."

While Edward informed them I just stared at the window, trying to get my strength back. I knew the one thing that could help me though. The one and only thing…

"May I go shopping?" I asked swiftly and quickly. They all stared and looked at me. So I shot them a weary smile.

"I like having a sister…we can definitely go!" the blonde named Rosalie said excitedly. I gave her a huge smile. I guess I may like it here after all…for a while anyway.

JPOV

As we quickly made our way towards Forks, every night we gathered more. Getting bigger and bigger…If I run into any trouble with defeating this...this…force…We could quickly handle it.

I grinned at this thought…

**Was it good? review and tell me =)**


	3. And the Battle Begins

**I don't own Twilight! =|, and this chapter is decidated to XEdwardXxXLoverX, thanks and I love you too =)  
~Angie  
**

**APOV**

After, about I dunno an hour and a half of shopping I felt fully recharged and ready for anything. Rosalie and I started pulling up to the hidden driveway in full blown laughter, she telling me the stupid things she has caught Emmett doing.

We pulled up and saw something we definitely didn't expect to see…

**JPOV**

I know we're getting close now. I could smell the rain that has recently fallen in this rain forsaken town. Turns out there is a vegetarian clan here as well. Maria and I decided that we were going to attack them at night.

She explained to me that we were doing this because vampires like them don't deserve to live a life of vampires. If they cannot handle the vampire lifestyle they deserve to burn.

"Maria…I think we should stop for a little and have them hunt, we don't want a huge disturbance when we actually get there, and yes we'll be traveling through the woods most of the time. But just to be safe." I questioned quietly…She hated it when I asked her questions "loudly"

"That's unnecessary, we're already big enough and I don't feel like waiting for them to clean up the mess. We're going towards the vegetarians and that's final." She stated impatiently.

I knew that whenever she says that something is final you never second it.

We inched closer and closer towards the house, and so we camped out in the woods and waited for the sun set.

**APOV**

"What are they doing here?" Rosalie and I asked in unison. Carlisle mentioned us to sit down, obviously to explain what was going on.

As Carlisle was talking I was beginning to zone, another vision. I hope Edward is close so he can inform them. He probably would be able too a lot better then I.

"_Please…Stop….!" It was the same blonde headed vampire from the other visions. We were what looked like the Cullen's front lawn. There were dead vampires scattered every where being prepared by Emmett for the burning._

"_Jane… He isn't going to do anything, just trust me…stop…." My sight became very blurry for a second or two._

_In the corner of my eye I saw another girl vampire a little shorter then Rosalie running towards the woods. Obviously as an escape, but once I refaced forward I saw Jasper in a crouching position with his teeth snarled._

_Emmett and Edward soon copied his threat, but really we all, including him, knows that he lost…_

I was pulled out of my vision and I looked around the room and easily spotted Edward. He immidently started to explain to them what I had saw. The Volturi looked over at me and then at Carlisle.

"What's the plan?" Aro asked bluntly. "By the looks of things their going to be here in no less then 30 min."

We quickly thought of a plan and got to work. Edward rushed Bella home and was back 10 minutes tops. Hm…I never got to really meet her have I?

We quickly went over the plan and got into places. Carlisle and Esme stood in front, then behind them was Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and me. The Volturi was scattered into different sections of the yard. We had about 20 of them in the back, 25 of them on each side, about 15 of them in the house, for surprise, and Aro, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec standing basically right in front of the house.

Carlisle of the talk it through kind of guy, so we have two plans A and B. We basically all knew that talking to a newborn vampire isn't going to be the easiest thing. So B was when the action kicked in.

We heard the rustle of leaves in the distance and all of our heads turned in that direction. All of us remained silent, as we waited for them too appear. At first we saw one figure, then two, a male and a female. Then we saw masses and masses and masses. The two in front appeared.

One was the blonde vampire from the visions and the other was the female, bound to be his mate.

As I looked at Jasper I didn't know what came over me. I made sure movement didn't happen but, I just knew he was suppose to be mine…All these years of visions and one of them with us living together, free of even the temptation of tasting human blood.

That vision will happen, that little girl of his is going to die today…I'll make that a promise.

They stopped moving once they were in talking range of Carlisle. Him being the gentlemen he is. Carlisle spoke up first.

"May we help you?" I don't know my battle talk here, but I don't think your really suppose to ask those questions.

"Actually you can. My name is Jasper and this is Maria" Jasper spoke up and said. Which caused Maria to glare at him…I'm going to guess she does all the talking?

"Oh, can we now? How so?" Carlisle asked again. So calm, I guess 300 years of practice.

"Well, we can give you two options. Would you like that better?" The skank of a girl next to my Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded as if too proceed. I wish Esme would walk up to her and just smack her for having her future son-in-law for this long, and talk to Carlisle like he was some baby…

"You can either, one: let us kill you and get it over with quickly, or two: try and put up a fight." As soon as those words came out of her mouth Jasper went into a crouch and bared his teeth, but he was not looking at us. He saw the Volturi.

Maria looked at where he was looking. "Well, let's see how this one turns out." She whistled and then she disappeared…?

Jasper stayed in that position until he was no longer visible by the mass of newborn vampires.

I closed my eyes and tried something that I always wanted to try. I could see where the next move was going to be for the person fighting me this way. And I can see the person coming up behind me as if to "sneak up on" me. This was too easy.

The Volturi from the house jumped from the windows and easily started ripping heads. Rosalie was backed in a corner with about six of them surrounding her.

I jumped from my little circle and started running towards her. I ran up the vampires legs and snapped his neck. **(a/n you have to see the movie to understand)**

From the corner of my eye I was Jasper still just standing there, watching his men die. He didn't look like he was really here to fight, more so looking for something.

I don't know what happened but our eyes caught and what felt like minutes, but was only two seconds, we just started at each other and I found myself moving closer and close to him, and him moving closer and closer to me.

Jasper and I were right in front of one another now, and I was just looking into his eyes. He had so many scars and bite marks, probably from all the fights he's had with other vampires.

"Jasper…I can help you…make it so you don't have to be this way…" I started moving my hand toward his face, but was cut off by Maria appearing behind him. A growl ripped from my mouth, this bitch needs to know not to touch my soon to be husband.

"Jasper…what are you doing? Go, fight with the rest of the army, show them who their messing with alright?" Maria failed miserably whispering into his ear.

He ran off and left me with the bitch…

I visibly looked her up and down and scoffed. What does he see in her anyway?...or excuse me, what did he see in her…I'm about to tear her apart piece by piece then throw her into the already made fire in the back. No…I'll rip her ugly little hair off her head and rub the dry, dirty hair together and start a fire that way.

"You're in my way. Now move." I stated strongly, looking up at her.

"Excuse you? You need to watch where you lay your filthy little ugly hands." She calmly said back...Oh HELL nah!

"You're dead bitch…dead…" I jumped and landed my legs wrapped around her shoulders and started punching her in the face, we fell down backwards. I started to try and grab hair to start the fire. I pulled out enough.

She started punching me back and kicking me in the gut. She stood up and started to feel the bald spot where I pulled her hair.

I stood up as well holding her hair, pointing and laughing. She disappeared...crap! I closed my eyes, and when I did I was able to see where I was going to get hit, I couldn't see her but this will have to do.

Once she was visible again I was about to grab her hair to start a bigger fire but Jasper came back, to defend her I assume.

**JPOV**

Who was this angel that Maria was forcing me to kill? Could I even find it in my heart to hurt such a beautiful being? I was scared that if I was to even blink, she would disappear.

When I was close enough at her I was about to get into my position but her beautiful topaz eyes caught my crimson red ones. I loved everything about her.

From her beautiful spiky black hair, to her perfectly shaped legs, I loved the way her height doesn't make her any less intimidating. She is just so perfect.

I was pulled out of my trance when I was slapped across the face.

"How dare you look at someone that way other then me?!?!" Maria yelled at me, as though I was a little kid getting caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

I looked over at her crimson eyes and she was just pouring anger and hatred onto me and towards the angel. I closed my eyes and focused on the worry and love coming off of the angel, so overpowering that it blocked out Maria.

Advancing closer to the angel that glowed so brightly I shouldn't be able to see something so pure…Me…the one who enjoys killing the humans she should be too bright for my dark soul. I'm scared that if I look too long I'll become blind. She's like the forbidden fruit; it cannot be touched by us filled with darkness.

I quickly walked away leaving Maria behind, I went back to my spot, just staring and watching the scene in front of me. This war, between vampires doesn't seem right to me, and that force is so strong now that I'm here.

All this emotion flooding around, kill, hatred, love, sadness, happiness, and confusion all at once, was too much coming from all these different sources in the same place. I wish my angel was here, she made it seem as though it was all going to be okay, she made the pain go away.

I stood there thinking, as though I were a statue, when it hit me…

**APOV**

Great, he leaves me with the bitch once again , I wish she would disappear again so I wouldn't have to see her face, the face keeping me from the one soul whom I must fill with happiness and love.

I started looking around and noticed we've won. Almost all were down and the sun started peering through the trees. There was still about 10 of them up. They were clearly out numbered.

I saw Emmett and Edward run into the little group of newborns, body parts started flying. A arm landed on my right, a leg on my left, and falling on top of that was what looked like a piece of a neck.

I started advancing towards my family and saw Maria escaping, she was going the same way from my vision before, she'd be dead….

She turned around and ran towards Jasper…another vision…

**RPOV**

It all happened so quickly I saw Maria run towards Jasper and quickly whisper something into his ear. Then she disappeared and he went into his crouch, as if to attempt to attack us.

His head contorted into a manner and look of pain…

**CLIFFY! Lol, hope you liked! I'm trying really hard to update this as quickly as I can. =) please review, and sorry for all the grammar and spelling issues, still thinking on whether I want a beta or not.  
**

**John 3:16 **

**"For God so loved the world he gave his one and only son, that whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have eternal life."  
**

**~Angie  
**


	4. AN

**hey guys, sorry i know..i know...i hate these too. But i cannot contnue writing this story knowing that my last chapter was horrible. lol. so im going to rewrite it and then im gonna post it and continue...yay!!! so ya! ill be starting on it as soon as i get a chance, sorry and thanks for your patience!  
~Angie  
~John 3:16**


	5. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry you guys. I know you are getting tired of these, don't worry I am too. I had written out a chapter for my stories and all that good stuff. BUt I logged back in and they were gone. I was ?!?! So I have to rewrite all of them. So please have just a lil more patience. I did take a looongggg break from these stories because life has been taking turns for the better and for the worst. And I felt that, that was my first priority. I'm honestly sorry you guys. I'm rewriting the chapters. Please forgive me. Their coming I promise.

*~*John 3:16*~*

-Angie


End file.
